


Khamra

by Tiamat_Corruptor_of_Elves



Series: Ekleipsis [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamat_Corruptor_of_Elves/pseuds/Tiamat_Corruptor_of_Elves
Summary: Side-story set duringChapter 6 of Ekleipsis





	Khamra

Kintaro gripped the neck of a huge wicker-encased bottle, gave it a hearty shake in order to judge how much liquid was left, and poured out the rest of it into glasses. 

“Good shit, but runs out so quickly!” he announced, feeling strangely thick-tongued. It had almost never happened to Kintaro before. 

The tunnel vision was also somewhat new and unusual. Kintaro shut his eyes tight and opened them again. Nope, nothing doing. Kintaro couldn’t remember the last time he got drunk that much. He could still stand upright and kick anyone’s ass if need be. But his movements already became slower and his vision started to blur. He felt like all blood in his veins turned into burning alcohol. 

Khamra was made in scorching deserts of Arislan from a local plant. It was stronger than steppe moonshine, sweeter than brandy from Tetouan. It made one’s head spin and set one’s body afire. 

Sigmar whistled and said, “By Llyd, you are tough! A bottle of khamra could knock a bull out!” 

“Whack it over the head with the bottle, and done deal!” Kintaro drawled, and Sigmar laughed. “By the way, you can probably make do with your bare fists,” Kintaro added and pointedly looked over his drinking companion’s ripped torso. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Sigmar squared his broad shoulders, flexed his biceps and pectorals. 

“Hey, nomad, wanna pit your strength against mine?” 

“Go fuck yourself, you drunken boar,” Kintaro answered with the same grin. “You are too slow, your strength won’t help you. I’ll have your ass in a wink!” 

“Maybe I’ll have yours, you damn ass-lover!” Sigmar playfully jabbed him in the ribs. “Don’t tell me you are thinking about my ass.” 

“Shut up and stop pawing me, or they’ll banish us from the city as sodomites. You know, being palace guards won’t give us a free ride.” 

“Don’t worry, the Khalid will show you mercy. After you properly ask…” Sigmar winked, “on your knees!” He guffawed, pleased with his lewd joke. 

“I’m not his type. He prefers Northerners, so it will be you,” Kintaro parried. “Come on, let’s go, it’s dark already. Where do you live, by the way?” 

“Not far from here, you know, right after that park with those… how are the damn things called… To hell with them. So, let’s go, I have some local moonshine stashed away.” 

Kintaro’s face showed deep consideration. Sigmar threw his arm over Kintaro’s shoulders. 

“Hey, nomad, bunk at my place tonight! Do you want to drag yourself over half the city? Your ladies can do without you for a while, they aren’t your wives.” 

The Essanti chief narrowed his eyes. Sigmar seemed to want something. It wouldn’t cost Kintaro anything to find out what exactly. Besides, he wasn’t expected at home tonight. Although there are so many interesting things there… His heated mind immediately produced a picture of him dragging ‘the grief-stricken widow’ out of bed and spreading him out on the pillows in the garden, facedown, long silken hair spilling all over his back. Damn, that had to wait. 

“Deal, mate!” he said and clapped Sigmar’s shoulder. 

They left the guard quarters where they had been drinking since the end of their shift, and went in the direction of the park. The giant Northerner managed to hold himself upright just fine, but somehow ended up with one arm round Kintaro’s shoulders, squeezing him tight. His other hand he used for making gestures while talking how he would become the Commander of the Guards one day, and they would carry him home after parties in a litter. 

The Essanti encouraged him with ‘yeahs’ and ‘trues’ all the while casting sidelong glances at his face. Sigmar had nice full lips and long eyelashes. _Wonder how he looks with a cock in his mouth,_ Kintaro thought. His imagination had broken loose; he very vividly pictured himself grabbing a handful of Sigmar’s blond mane and bending him down to his groin. Why the hell not? A few drinks more, and Kintaro could try and coax him into having sex. Not that Sigmar was entirely straight, after all. Maybe he would agree to jerk Kintaro off… _Fuck,_ Kintaro thought, because in a flash he was painfully hard. 

“Wait, I’ll take a sip of water,” Sigmar said, stopping by a small fountain. 

He bent over it and added as an afterthought, “Don’t you dare ogling at my ass!” 

“Fuck you,” Kintaro said pleasantly, leaned against a wall, folded his arms and gave Sigmar’s behind a thorough once over. 

Sigmar straightened, wiped his mouth. 

“Hey, nomad, I was meaning to ask you…” He set his palms on both sides of Kintaro’s head and loomed over him. The Essanti didn’t flinch, just stared at him point-blank. His mouth quivered with suppressed laughter. “…In that steppe of yours, did you fuck men?” 

Kintaro snorted. “I’m a warrior, dumbass. Warriors fuck each other, that’s our way.” 

“That’s not what I meant. Did you… take it up the ass?” 

“I did,” Kintaro said, his gaze steady. “What about you?” 

“I would never.” 

“I think you would. Tonight.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Sigmar said coarsely, right before pressing Kintaro to the wall with his body and claiming his lips. 

The kiss was brutal and greedy. Sigmar’s tongue invaded Kintaro’s mouth, sending a hot wave of arousal through Kintaro’s entire body. Kintaro threw his arms around Sigmar’s shoulders and pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper. The Northerner’s big paws grabbed Kintaro’s buttocks, pressed their hips together, and Kintaro felt his own hard throbbing cock touching something equally hard and throbbing. 

He pushed Sigmar away to take a breath. “You are trying to say, let’s fuck right here, right now, and to hell with the damn Arislani laws, or what?” 

Sigmar didn’t answer, panting. His nostrils flared, his chest shook with each breath. Kintaro smiled inwardly: the Northerner was good and ready for bending over and taking it. No, Kintaro thought, Sigmar should suck him first, and then Kintaro would fuck him senseless. Oh, maybe… Kintaro licked his lips and grope Sigmar’s groin where his pants were threatened to be ripped apart by the wild force of nature. Fuck, Sigmar’s cock was huge and stuck out like a flagstaff. Maybe Kintaro should taste it and then and only then get to fucking? Kintaro gripped Sigmar’s rock-hard cock through his pants, but the Tharn pushed his hand away. 

“Not here,” he managed to say. “My place.” 

They got to Sigmar’s house in a few minutes. Sigmar locked the door, ruthlessly shoved Kintaro to the nearest wall and pinned him against it with his muscular body. 

“Hey, I could break every bone in your body for this,” Kintaro mocked, almost pressing his lips to Sigmar’s, teasing him with his hot breath. 

“You could. But you wouldn’t,” Sigmar parried and claimed his mouth again. 

He groped and kneaded Kintaro’s body with his strong hands, not letting go of his lips even for a second. Hell, he almost fucked Kintaro with his mouth, and it turned Kintaro on so much, he felt like his cock was on fire. Sigmar shoved his knee between his legs, grabbed his ass. 

“I want to fuck you,” he said coarsely right into Kintaro’s ear. 

His rude bluntness, so much like that of the Essanti braves, turned Kintaro on even more. 

“Hey, Sigmar, whom do you take me for, the Khaliddin? He will spread his legs for you, I won’t.” 

“You will.” 

“You aren’t strong enough to make me.” 

“I don’t have to. You want it.” Sigmar stoppered Kintaro’s grinning mouth with a kiss and thrust a hand down his pants. 

The Essanti chief didn’t mind, not really. He actually liked what Sigmar did to him. Of course Kintaro preferred lithe young men offering their smooth buttocks and tight assholes. But he was aroused by the Northerner’s assault, by the rough handling, there was no mistaking it. Submitting to him felt strangely pleasing. At any given moment Kintaro could hurl Sigmar across the room, yet allowed him to do all those things, and that thought was incredibly arousing. 

Kintaro felt giddy, his head swam, desire burned like a flame between his legs. He could have easily blamed khamra for all this, but he felt intoxicated with lust, not alcohol. When Sigmar pushed him onto the bed, Kintaro didn’t resist. His jacket was already lost somewhere in the room, now Sigmar pulled off his pants and fell on him heavily. Kintaro reached under his stomach and grabbed his cock tightly. 

“Lube, damn…” Sigmar muttered showering the Essanti’s swarthy back with hungry kisses. 

“Lube is for sissies,” Kintaro laughed quietly and spread his legs. “Come on, do it.” 

Sigmar pressed his cock between Kintaro’s legs, found the entrance, pushed inside… deeper… Kintaro couldn’t help but moan and arched his back. _Damn, so big… it hurts… burns… so hard and hot…_ It seemed all his blood swept towards the flesh that was piercing him. Kintaro pushed himself up on his elbows, forcing himself deeper onto Sigmar’s cock. 

“Move,” he whispered. “Fuck me.” 

His lover thrust into him, again and again, reveling in the sensation of flesh squeezing his flesh. Kintaro countered his every movement with his own, meeting him halfway, and sweet sighs escaped his lips when Sigmar’s cock hit the tender spot inside him. At last Sigmar pressed him to the bed and hammered his hips ruthlessly, fiercely, they moaned as one, Kintaro gasped and cried out, “Come, damn you!” Sigmar growled like a tiger, drove his cock into him one last time and came in a shudder. Kintaro moved his palm over his cock a few times and came too, splashing his stomach with his seed. 

They lay for a few minutes, exhausted, in the same position, until Sigmar’s cock went limp and started to slip out. Kintaro pushed Sigmar aside, and the man stretched on the bed, folding his arms under his head. 

“Fuck, that was great,” he drawled. 

“Uhm”, was Kintaro’s only answer. 

Sigmar shook his shoulder. “Are you falling asleep? Hey, nomad!” 

“Suck me,” the Essanti mumbled almost inaudibly and buried himself into the pillow. 

Without further ado Sigmar turned him over and took his cock into his mouth. He licked it thoroughly, holding it at the base, and Kintaro was pulled out of his sleepiness in a flash. 

“So, can I fuck you again?” Sigmar asked, pausing in his ministrations. 

Kintaro grinned. “Go on sucking, and we’ll see.” 

That night he didn’t get any sleep, but it was hardly the cause for regret.

**Author's Note:**

> _I have one more Sigmar/Kintaro story translated, all you have to do is just ask XD_


End file.
